


夜行星

by Sixwood



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixwood/pseuds/Sixwood
Relationships: moonsun - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	夜行星

夜行星

一发完爽文。  
ABO预警⚠️⚠️⚠️  
不喜勿入！

文星伊看见会场的后门闪出一个人影，只消一眼她就能认出那是自家恋人，金容仙。

和当红女演员谈恋爱就是要偷偷摸摸的，即使是文总也不能例外，接参加酒会的女朋友回家还得低调地躲在会场后门。

最重要的是，她的Omega女朋友永远不会听劝，热衷于尝试自己能在发情期时忍耐多久。

“你怎么样了？”

文星伊手扶着方向盘侧身看着坐在副驾驶上喘着气的金容仙，从这个女人上车瞬间，车内狭小的空间就充斥着她身上Omega信息素的甜味。

“差一点点就当街发情了......还好我逃得够快，比起这个，能先开车吗？”

驾驶座上的人无言地叹了口气，她向来不会对金容仙这些挑战自我的行为多加言语。文星伊一脚踩下油门，车子如同蛰伏的猛兽般从漆黑的巷内驶出，悄无声息的汇入车流。

作为演员活跃在一线的金容仙从来不觉得自己Omega的身份有何坏处，相反她比一般的Beta更懂得利用自己身上的优点，展现自己的魅力，由于身份的特殊性，也更能得到受众的青睐。当然发情期对她来说很有挑战性，幸好她所处的行业是Beta居多，否则她这样出格的行为，早就不知道引发多少次骚乱。

比如这次。

有什么比发情期前一天接到酒会的邀请更刺激的呢？

明明可以用发情期为由推掉的应酬，金容仙却坚持要到场参加。她的恋人，也就是满足她生理需求的Alpha——文星伊对此感到十分无奈。但好在金容仙还是有分寸的，提前知会文星伊在后门等她，以免自己坚持不住，才能快速逃回家。

车厢内很静，二人都无言的静谧里，金容仙在座椅上不适地动了动。文星伊边开着车，但大部分的注意力都在她身上，发觉她的异样后，在等红灯的间隙里转头看她，金容仙没搭理她，只是闭着眼催她开快点。

一股熟悉的感觉从下腹处一点点朝全身蔓延，是身体在诉说着欲望。酒会前注射的抑制剂已经快要失去药效，而双腿之间的私密处正在逐渐苏醒过来，金容仙能感觉到粘腻的体液正从两腿深处分泌出来，渐渐开始濡湿内裤，这让她整个下身一股不自然的粘腻感。

抑制剂暂时性控制她的症状，抑制信息素的分泌，支撑着金容仙能够进行正常社交。酒会中途她尽力保持自己不失态，然而发情逐渐强烈，拉扯着她的注意力。下体开始感觉越发肿胀疼痛，内壁的嫩肉正在不安的咬合蠕动，从缝隙中挤压出更多的体液来。

每月中有那么几天极度渴望交合是刻在Omega基因内的本能，而且更糟糕的是，刚才和几个圈内的投资人聊天时，她后颈的腺体就在散发着浓郁的信息素，幸好在场的基本都是Beta，否则会场会出现什么画面光是想象就够让人慌乱。

金容仙觉得是不是对自己太过于自信了，以为能够应付过这场酒会，此刻她需要的是来自一个Alpha的抚慰，被来自Alpha的信息素支配，露出放荡的模样，感受对方的抚摸和亲吻，最后完成一场完美的结合。

发情期的Omega容易胡思乱想，想着想着她就不由自主地往文星伊的方向看。文星伊很瘦，单薄的身躯看起来不像别的Alpha那般，金容仙的视线从她完美的侧颜下滑，以一种毫不掩饰的火热视线舔过她打得一丝不苟的领带，和西装包裹着的紧致平坦的腹部，最后定格在Alpha的胯间。

她盯了好几秒，又移开了目光。此时金容仙才感觉到，空气里除了自己的信息素的味道外还有这个家伙的掺杂在一起。Alpha和Omega是两个互相影响极大的种族，信息素交织在一起，会让发情期的症状愈演愈烈。

车开到目的地，熟练地入库，两个人一前一后快速地进门，关门、落锁，一切都井然有序。但是甫一进门，金容仙外套都没脱，就被文星伊按到门上，在安静的夜里发出一声突兀的响声。

文星伊此时全然没有平时人畜无害的模样，她和她的信息素一样，霸道地向金容仙压迫而来。

吻密密麻麻地落在金容仙的脸上，鼻尖上，然后在她完美的唇形上胡乱勾勒着。金容仙难耐地搂住她的脖子将她拉近，两人的舌头纠缠在一起，互相嬉戏缠绵，直到肺腑间的氧气被消耗光、才依依不舍地分开。

结束一吻后文星伊刚抚上金容仙的腰，却突然呼吸一滞，她没想到金容仙居然直入主题地摸到她的胯间。

金容仙的唇和文星伊的唇紧贴着，上扬的嘴角清楚地表达着她的得意。

“在我喝酒应酬的时候，你一个人车里，用我进行性幻想，是吗，文总？”

“那是因为...车里有你信息素的味道。”文星伊平常表情并不多，连此时的解释都冷着脸，可惜听起来更像是狡辩。

金容仙舔着下唇，手隔着裤子在文星伊的腺体处上下挑拨，勾勒出早已完全勃起的性器的形状。眼前这个Alpha正因为她的抚摸而发出诱人的喘息，手上传来的又硬又烫的触感让她不可抑制的穴肉紧缩。先前被抑制剂压下去的欲望触底反弹，她利落地脱掉Alpha的裤子，怒张且通红的腺体暴露在视线里，看起来像凶猛的野兽。

“真是厉害......”

刚才的霸道现在已经消失了，文星伊乖顺地靠在门上，脸涨得通红，自上而下地看着金容仙在那里挑弄她的腺体。

金容仙伸出手握住了她的腺体，掌心传来的触感让她舒服得发出喘息。沉甸甸的腺体似乎还在一下下的跳动，性欲烧得金容仙有点缺氧，此刻她觉得下体的空虚快要把她逼疯了，但为了继续逗弄对方，她强忍着情欲继续手上的动作。

文星伊以居高临下的角度看着金容仙蹲下身，对方的爱抚令她觉得兴奋难耐，在大众面前这个女人何等的高贵优雅，而现在她却以臣服的姿态跪在自己身前，表情顺从而娇羞，深邃的眼眸里水光荡漾。

Omega古老的本能使她们天生就臣服于Alpha，想到这一点，文星伊感觉到心理上的快感，这也反应在她的腺体上。

这让文星伊有些被戳穿的难堪，本性羞涩的她为自己的想法感到颇为尴尬。看着文星伊涨红的耳尖，金容仙轻笑出声，她俯下身含住了文星伊的腺体。

“唔！”

虽然早就料到会这样，但是文星伊禁不住闷哼一声，生物电传达来的陌生而极致的快感让她的眼睛像是沾上了露水，露出难耐的神情。

腺体上有一股隐隐的气味，金容仙很清楚那是来自Alpha的信息素的味道，和文星伊惯用的香水混在一起，产生的气味并不难闻。

吞吐的方法早已经了然于心，熟练地避免牙齿的磕碰，温热地舌头舔在敏感的地方，不出意外的，她看见了文星伊咬着自己手臂压抑呻吟的样子，能一个优雅的Alpha因为自己而动情的样子，这让金容仙产生了一些微妙的成就感。

“够了容仙，真的.....”

文星伊手搭在金容仙的肩膀上，微微用力把她往外推，得到解脱的文星伊把头靠在门上，大口地喘着气，像个险些溺水而获救的人一样。

看到对方的反应，金容仙感到很满意，紧接着她拉着文星伊躺到地上，姿势的转换让她能过处于上方观察对方的反应——饱受情欲折磨的Alpha的反应。

她看着文星伊，露出了熟悉的狡黠微笑，纤细的手指搭到湿透了的内裤边缘，一点点的将内裤往下拉。湿黏的布料显然很不舍那一塌糊涂的阴部，拉下来时拉出长长而淫靡的银丝。

她跨坐到文星伊两腿之间，尽管她的下体很渴望被对方的腺体插入，但她仍然不疾不徐地伸手在下身蘸取了体液，伸手握住了alpha的腺体，欣赏着她因为难耐而紊乱的呼吸，和湿润的双眸，手中的腺体愈发得滚烫，让她的私密处愈发渴望它的到来。

坏心的玩闹结束，金容仙抬起身对好位置，扶着那根觊觎已久的腺体，一点点坐了下去。已经湿润温暖的私密处被腺体一寸寸撑开，而每一寸的进入都忠实的展现在金容仙脸上。那一瞬间的快感强烈，让两人都舒服地呻吟出声。

尽管Omega发情时私密处对于异物的容纳力大增，但被这样的腺体贯穿到底还是有点难度。金容仙咬着牙摆动腰肢，控制着腺体一寸一寸地推入，内壁被腺体一次次碾过的快感令人沉迷，金容仙边吐出诱人的喘息，一边快速的动起来。

大腿发力连带着私密处肌肉绷紧，嫩肉争先恐后的迎上来包裹住腺体，贪婪地咬合吮吸，想要榨出更多的快感。两人的交合处一塌糊涂，完全被欲望控制住的金容仙一味地重复抬臀和下落这两个动作，有意的控制也使得肉棒一直退到穴口再狠狠插入。

“嗯...啊、明明长得这么漂亮，下面却这么凶猛，真是危险...哈啊......”

文星伊看着身上完全被情欲操控的女人，脸上的表情被瑰丽的快感占满，却还控制着身体撑在她上方，使劲浑身解数让腺体刺激内壁，而穴口又一上一下咬合着文星伊凸起的前端，一下在入口处研磨，一下又在深处吮吸。而她的嘴巴在发出曼妙的呻吟，私密处则水声黏腻淫靡。和完美的Omega金容仙进行最美妙的事情，一种满足感和幸福感充满了她的心房，和快感结合，化为熊然的欲火直冲大脑。

她的内心深处突然身上来一个狡猾的念想，文星伊想要金容仙为自己失控，为自己哭泣，腺体直接抵到宫口，高潮的时候射进子宫，在她体内深处留下标记。符合一般Alpha心理的粗暴想法在向来温柔的她心中发酵，她看着在身上起伏的金容仙，胸前的软肉随着身体的起伏而抖动，引得她无数次想翻身把她按在地上，狠狠的插入。

“哈...搞什么啊、嗯！为什么...感觉你又变大了...你一边在想什么下流的东西呢...”

金容仙俯下身与她接吻，激烈的动作中津液顺着嘴角流下，又被她凑到唇边舔净。

紊乱的呼吸打在文星伊的脸上。这个姿势让腺体正好卡在最深处并被死死地抵住，金容仙扭动着身体，炸开的快感和过度的饱胀感甚至有让人流泪的冲动。

二人的口里发出毫不掩饰的呻吟，快感牵动着每一根神经，让大脑一片空白，此刻她们已经无法言语，无法思考。情潮的到来如此猛烈且不顾后果，让她们的理智在其中被不断消磨，身体和意识都不断沉沦着。

文星伊的腺体深深的埋在金容仙的体内，位于上方的人放肆地扭动、起落，腺体从内壁的褶皱里挤出越来越多的体液，在拍打的过程中溅出。腺体因为主人的兴奋而愈发胀大硬挺，她已经无法忍受来自Omega的挑逗，支配的欲望让她不由自主想要侵犯对方。

不顾金容仙的呻吟，文星伊粗鲁的扯开她的衣服，把胸罩随便往上一推，雪白柔软的乳房暴露在空气中。她的手肆意玩弄揉捏着Omega圆润的胸部，而腺体则享受着对方私密处有节奏的吮吸，她才是这场性事里的主导者，她满意地看着金容仙又一次呻吟着露出那种诱人的表情。惊人的快感逐渐堆积，腰部愈发酸软，可以感受到腺体在她体内来回抽插的过程中被吸得越来越凶狠，她加快了挺动的速度，折磨着那些贪婪的穴肉，让它们哭泣着吐出更多体液来。

可依然不够。为什么会不够，文星伊无法思考，明明每一下抽插都带来绝顶的快感，心中却依然觉得没有被满足，没有获得愉悦的感受。

文星伊逐渐能感觉到自己的腺体正被越来越大的力度挤压着，内壁的嫩肉簇拥着她，就像无数张小嘴近乎疯狂地吮吸她的腺体。她紧紧抱住身上的Omega，不顾对方的尖叫，腺体死死抵住宫口，在令人崩溃的快感里射精，滚烫的精液浇向子宫。

金容仙接受着入海啸般席卷而来的快感，弓起的上半身和优美的颈部曲线让人感到欲罢不能。

“……好烫。”过了不知道多久她才开口。

文星伊同样在喘息，她专注的看着金容仙，金容仙也专注的看着她。Omega伸出手抚摸她的脸庞，轻轻的捧起，动作温柔的让人想流泪。

在一片静谧中，金容仙先叹了口气，她张了张嘴欲言又止，明明是和自己契合的Alpha，这种时候说情话却有点莫名其妙的尴尬。

但是心里的话还没酝酿完，金容仙就注意到文星伊的腺体，即使经过刚才一轮性事，那里依然高昂着头，没有显示出一点颓势。

按照常理，发情期的Omega在获得性高潮后会暂时平复欲望，而Alpha也是如此。但是此时的情况显然不太一般。文星伊的兴奋从腺体的状态上显然易见而，金容仙也隐隐感觉刚才平息的欲望又开始蠢蠢欲动，到达过高潮的穴肉仍在蠕动收缩，又开始吐出晶莹的液体来。

没多细想，金容仙起身从她的身上站起。随着她的站立，体液与精液的混合物一同滴落，把地面弄得一片狼藉。她下半身光裸无一物，却毫不遮掩腿间淫靡的风光。

还没等文星伊开口说什么，金容仙就将腿间的私密处毫不设防的向她展示着。因为充血而染上了鲜艳的红色，晶莹的液体从里面淌出来，裹挟着腿间得白浊往下流，它们糊在臀上，糊在腿间，湿滑一片，在重力的影响下拉成长长的银丝，“啪嗒”一声落在地板上。

金容仙扭过头来，整个背部曲线有一种柔顺的色情。她坏笑着，得意洋洋。

“随你喜欢的来吧。”

呼吸和心跳似乎在那一刻停止了，强烈的视觉冲击炸得文星伊大脑空白。她无法思考，无法挪开目光，任由前所未有的施虐欲在血管里燃烧，几乎烧坏了她的理智。

文星伊感觉理智已经消失殆尽，她只能遵循古老的本能，凑上前去，她着魔般的疯狂亲吻舔咬着金容仙脸庞颈侧，用发抖的手指在裸露在外的白皙皮肤上留下粗暴的痕迹。她低声呼唤着金容仙的名字，腺体躁动不安的来回摩擦着臀缝娇嫩的肌肤。

欲望之火被点燃，然后以燎原之势一发不可收拾，所有的不安骚动都被一点点碾平，腺体缓慢而顺利的深入，金容仙随着她的侵犯吐出绵长的喘息，抵到最深处时她颤抖了一下，呻吟勾魂至极。

“嗯......”

里面又湿又热，包裹紧缩带来的快慰让文星伊忍不住呻吟出声，她抬起手掐住金容仙腰胯，姿态宛如野兽交媾一般，前后挺动着。

以这种姿势交合在她们两人之间是前所未有的，金容仙甚至不知道这个姿势她将承受什么。原本就处在发情期，且不久前才高潮过一次的敏感肉穴汁水泛滥。她配合的呻吟着，感觉有点新奇。

她太喜欢文星伊了，初见时文星伊表现出的彬彬有礼就引起了她的注意，她从未见过一个无论是外表还是言行举止都完全没有攻击性的Alpha。但是在性事中她却展现出了温柔之下的另一幅面貌，这让她感觉自己在文星伊这里是最特别的。

“啊....不要、太深了...好重……啊啊……”

文星伊刚才的想法被实现了，眼前的人不正是在为她呻吟，为她哭泣吗？施虐欲进一步膨胀起来，她只能在本能驱使下以更大的热情贯穿着金容仙的私密处，肉体拍击声一刻不停。金容仙在颤抖，被身后的Alpha顶得向前耸动，不得不手肘着地获得更大的支撑。

私密处在腺体的研磨下越发湿润泥泞，那些被拓开的嫩肉被一次次地撑开，又争先恐后地簇拥上来。腺体的抽插每一次都好重好深，私密处不断的被贯穿顶弄，汁液溅出，顺着腿根流下。金容仙紧绷着身体呻吟，快感逐渐强烈，仿佛置身于高热而饥渴的炼狱，理智和气力都被快速地消耗。

“哈啊....不行...我已经，我已经...”

金容仙发出濒临崩溃的哀鸣，她的手肘撑在地上挣扎着想要逃离，可是私密处内的嫩肉却贪婪的缠紧文星伊的腺体，高热和吮吸让文星伊头皮发麻。她情不自禁加快了抽插的速度，腺体飞快地进出，每一下都准确地击在最敏感的宫口。

高潮毫无预兆的降临，金容仙崩溃的哭喊出声，她的关节处因为快感而泛起红。她像是垂死的猎物般在她怀里崩溃发抖，声音从喉咙里泄露出来。文星伊的理智像蒸发了一般，如残暴的野兽，丝毫听不进金容仙的求饶，毫不留情的压榨私密处的每一寸嫩肉。

直到她最后一次狠狠地撞入私密处内，高潮的热液浇在性器的顶端，腺体形成巨大的结，几乎要把宫口撑开，然后滚烫的精液持续不断的浇灌在里面。

高潮过后赤裸相对的二人都回复了神智，看着满地狼藉都不可避免地红了脸。

“以后发情期，就别去这种公开场合了吧。”文星伊轻柔地把看起来有些虚弱金容仙搂进怀里，一边小心翼翼地开口。车上金容仙的信息素汹涌澎湃，今天是幸运的，万一下次不小心出了差错呢？

这回金容仙倒也有点不好意思，重要的是她抬眼正对上文星伊用类似于请求的目光看着她，内心不由得一软，良心发现自己确实闹过头了。

“知道啦，笨蛋。”


End file.
